1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a scan driver and a display device having the same, more particularly, to a pixel and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely used as a display device of various electronic devices because FPD devices are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) display devices. Examples of FPD devices are liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices. The OLED devices have been spotlighted as a next-generation display device for their various advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, and low power consumption.
A typical flat panel display device includes a display panel that includes pixels electrically coupled between scan lines and data lines, a scan driver that provides a scan signal to the scan lines, and a data driver that provides a data signal to the data lines. Each of the pixels emits light in response to the data signal and the scan signal. Recently, a blockwise driving method that provides scan signals to a plurality of scan lines from one scan driving block has been studied and developed.